nagiasufandomcom-20200214-history
Manaka Mukaido
is the leading female character from Nagi no Asukara. Appearance Manaka is a beautiful and petite young girl. She has long velvety-red hair that reaches her waist. She has a round face, peach skin, and big, round blue eyes. She wears a pair of feather-like ribbons hooked on the back of her ears. She is mostly seen in her Namiji Junior High School uniform, and sometimes girly and cute clothing, but as the series progresses Manaka changes. She is seen in a light brown coat with a red and white striped shirt and a white skirt with boots. Other times, Manaka is seen in her new uniform, a long brown skirt, white shirt with an orange coat. Manaka has an extremely big heart that resides in a small body. Known by her friends to worry more about others than herself. She gets very shy around the people she loves, which will remain to be told in the show. Background Manaka is an only child and lives with her mother and father. She has an grandmother who has a 'thing' for Lord Uroko and requests Manaka to take food up to him. There isn't a lot known about Manaka's family, only that she loves them very much and does her best for them. Manaka loves children, she hopes to be a mother sometime in the future. She also loves Sea slugs and gets excited whenever she sees one. Towards the end of part 1 (ep 1-13) Manaka is pulled into the ocean the Sea-God's emotions. She is unsure if the god told her that he will be taking something from her or giving something to her. When Hikari, Kaname and Miuna finds her later in part 2 (ep 13-20) Hikari accidently allows her Ena to leave her case the Sea-God had created around her. During part 3 (ep 20-36) it is revealed that a part of Manaka refused to accepting becoming the Sea-God's sacrifice and that emotion began to pull her Ena off. Her Ena began to wander out into to the ocean little by little and ended up becoming Miuna's Ena. In a way Miuna's Ena is Manaka's Ena. When Hikari steps on her Ena case, he accidently lets out all of her emotions/Ena to the ocean. It is revealed by Lord Uroko that Manaka has lost the will to love, the heart that loves has been taken from her thus resulting in her unable to show any love-emotion and can not remember any times in which she has shown love before. Role Manaka is the leading female of the series. She is the center of the show, her name also means 'center of their world'. During the series, Manaka is the one who pushes everybody to their limits, pushing them to explore the surface. Some situations would have not happen if Manaka hadn't made the actions she had, for example when the teacher asked who wanted to do the festival. Manaka is the first of the sea kids to sign up, seeing that she wanted to Hikari followed her example and eventually Chisaki and Kaname joins. Manaka had always been the weaker one, trying to keep up with everyone and failing. Coming to the climax of the first part of Nagi no Asukara, Manaka realizes something is pulling Akari down, not knowing what but knowing Akari means to much to everyone, Manaka makes the ultimate sacrifice and took her place. Thus resulted her being coming the Sea-Gods sacrifice, not knowing this at the time Manaka willing allowed herself to be pulled down to the sea bed. Smashing against the floor to create the Sea-Gods hand. Eventually Manaka realizes that she had become the sacrifice and filled with pain and suffering that she wasn't able to confess her true feelings to the one she loved, Manaka refused to stay as the sacrifice and fought against the Sea-God because of this she pulled off her Ena. Manaka's Ena collected within the cocoon that had been created around her, slowly her Ena would sip through creating a stream within the sea. Hikari, Kaname and Miuna eventually stumped across her and Hikari, the boy who is madly in love with her, in a daze broke through the cocoon and allowing her Ena to spread throughout the sea. Panicking as he realized Manaka's Ena is coming off, Hikari takes her to the surface. Manaka sleeps for a few more weeks, now out of danger. She dreams of her home and of the man she loves. When Manaka does awake up, she slowly began to notice something wasn't right. Manaka slowly began to notice she had blank spot within her memory. No matter what she did, she couldn't remember anything that felt incredibly important to her. Her head would hurt and fill with the sound of waves while her body would feel empty. Soon after, Manaka discovered a red belly sea slug stone and suddenly felt her head fill with waves as she felt she had done something important with a red belly sea slug. Noticing this, Hikari retrieves the stone and hands it to her, telling to look after it. Manaka wears it around her neck, the stone lays against her chest and collects all the feelings she is supposed to be feeling. One evening Akira gives her a picture that had the words 'I love you' across it, this confuses her and scares her, Manaka runs away hugging the picture tightly to her chest while the sound of rushing waves fills her head once more. Soon, the festival re-approaches. By this time, it is revealed that the Sea-God, knowing Hikari would take Manaka took her will to love through her Ena. Thus means ALL the strange things she is feeling is because she can't love, Manaka doesn't remember being in love at all. In hopes to return her feelings, everyone places her sea slug stone around the wooden puppet's neck. Upon the boat once more with Tsumugu, Manaka watches with weary eyes as the puppet along with her necklace is thrown into the water. As soon as it hits the water, the Sea-God throws a wave up at Manaka's boat. Knocking only her into the water. Noticing this, everyone leaps into the sea after her. It is then that everyone realizes that the Sea-God is only after Manaka and Manaka only. Miuna swims towards Manaka and holds her, Miuna tells her that her Ena loves everybody, the same of Manaka's Ena. Finally understanding, Manaka retrieves her Ena and her true heart. Miuna is happy to see Manaka well once more before noticing the Sea-God sending a whirlpool straight towards Manaka. Realizing that the Sea-God hasn't given up and is trying to retrieve Manaka once again, Miuna pushes her out the way and becomes the next sacrifice. Manaka is pushed towards Hikari who grabs her tightly. Taking Manaka's place, Miuna lays in the hand that Manaka's body had created, knowing full well what she had done. She stares up at the sea above her and watches as the puppet sinks towards her, Manaka's voice erupting from the sea slug stone. Saying that Manaka had always loved Hikari and wished to be with him. It is unclear if the Sea-God will carry on trying to reach Manaka. The Sea-God was after Manaka and Miuna got in the way. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Manaka's main and full theme is 'Manaka's Wings' as this is played whenever something important that affects the storyline. It is in fact, the most loved theme as well. *Manaka's theme's consists of 'Cry to the Moon' and 'Tears of the sea' *The theme 'Prayers' she and Hikari share. *In episode 1, it is revealed that Manaka has a grandmother who has a 'thing' for Lord Uroko. *Hikari confesses to her in episode 12. *Episode 3, it is revealed Manaka loves sea slugs. *Episode 13, Manaka admits to Hikari that she has something special to tell him after everything is over. *Manaka finds out her true feelings in episode 12. Off screen in her room with a red-belly sea slug. *She is the most selfless character in the anime and is confirmed in an interview. *Manaka is ranked top female favorite so far. *Manaka was not aware that she had offered herself to become the sea god sacrifices thus results in her refusing to become the sacrifice and forcefully pulling of her Ena. *Manaka is in love with Hikari. *The white ribbons behind Manaka's ears sometimes get mistaken for gills but are actually feather-ribbons *She had her Ena forcefully pulled off, but by a miracle, she gets her Ena back. *manaka n'a jamais su que muina avait le béguin pour hikari - je pense que idk biotch Gallery :Main article: Manaka Mukaido/Image gallery. Music Category:Main Characters